


Мститель

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Джек заталкивает его в душ, где чуть теплая вода течет Броку на голову, льется по лицу, попадает в глаза и жжет. Он вытирает глаза, но руки у него тоже мокрые, и это совсем не помогает.Он встает нагишом перед Броком, втирает мыло в восковую кожу.— Я что, всё должен за тебя делать?Брок отворачивается, смотрит на кафельную плитку сквозь дымку в глазах.— Не думаю, что смогу продолжать делать это.





	Мститель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418153) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



> Автор хотел причинить себе страданий. У него вышло.
> 
> Переводчика задело волной. Это заразно.

Брок ковыляет в крошечную ванную. Непослушные ноги подводят его, и он падает на твердый пол, зеленые плитки которого покрыты грязью и царапинами.

Он не может встать. Он не такой сильный, как был раньше. Он устал. Болеутоляющие перестают на него действовать.

Таким его находит Джек: лежащим на полу, задыхающимся, прижавшимся к холодной плитке израненной щекой. Он встает в проходе, скрестив руки на груди и холодно осматривая Брока.

— Боже, Брок. Соберись, — сухо говорит он. От его ослепительно белой рубашки у Брока болят глаза.

Он пытается пошевелиться, но безуспешно. Джек вздыхает и опускается за ним на корточки, поднимает его в сидячее положение. Он сладко пахнет.

Он поднимает выроненный Броком коричневый конверт, вытаскивает наличку, быстро пересчитывает.  
— Хватит, чтобы усилить броню.

Брок без сил смотрит, как Джек отстегивает его нагрудную пластину и помогает ему снять рубашку. Он сжимает его руки, и, несмотря на уверенную хватку и впивающиеся в рубцы большие ладони, Брок не чувствует ничего, кроме давления, пока его тянут на ноги.

— Ты шутишь? — спрашивает Джек, когда Брок облокачивается на него в поисках опоры. Щетина Джека царапает ему шею. — Ты просто сходил на работу. Не на марафон. Встань, блядь, прямо.

Брок прислоняется к стене, и Джек опускается на корточки, чтобы развязать ему ботинки. Брок ничего не говорит, у него сухо в горле и очень трудно заставить голос выйти наружу. Ему не нравится слышать его, точно так же, как не нравится смотреть в зеркало.

В ванной зеркала нет.

Брок заставляет собственные руки расстегнуть штаны и снять их вместе с бельем, заставляет затекшие ноги переступить через них. Джек заталкивает его в душ, где чуть теплая вода течет Броку на голову, льется по лицу, попадает в глаза и жжет. Он вытирает глаза, но руки у него тоже мокрые, и это совсем не помогает.

Джек наблюдает за ним, кривя губы.  
— Ты как ребенок, — хмыкает он.

Он встает нагишом перед Броком, втирает мыло в восковую кожу.  
— Я что, всё должен за тебя делать?

У него теплое тело, теплее воды. Брок не может удержаться и прижимается к нему.

 _Пожалуйста, обними меня._ Он не произносит это. Джек не будет это делать.

Джек пихает его к стене, такой холодной и твердой, что становится больно.  
— Посмотри на себя. Ты просто жалок.

Брок отворачивается, смотрит на кафельную плитку сквозь дымку в глазах.  
— Не думаю, что смогу продолжать делать это.

Джек зачесывает назад влажные пряди его волос, наносит на них шампунь.  
— Еще как сможешь. У тебя всего одна задача, это слишком сложно для тебя? Где тот крутой отморозок, на которого я запал, а? Где Брок Рамлоу? Он еще где-то там? А то я вижу только слабака, который не способен самостоятельно даже душ принять. Ты сдохнешь без меня.

Вода выключается. Джек вытаскивает его из душа и вытирает.

— Помоги мне. Давай. Докажи, что я не просто так трачу тут свое время.

Брок завязывает полотенце на бедрах. Одеваться нет смысла — его здесь никто не увидит, к тому же ткань раздражает его кожу. Он самостоятельно доходит до кухни, так что Джек может им гордиться.

Нет. Джек не будет гордиться тем, что он _ходит_. Но, может быть, он хотя бы заткнется.

— Еда, — говорит Джек, когда Брок проглатывает свои таблетки. Они кончаются. Он не знает, где взять еще. — Ты хочешь быть оттраханным? Хочешь мой хуй? Сначала еда, потом хуй.

Брок открывает крохотный холодильник. В нем почти ничего нет. Немного сыра. Остатки пиццы. Он берет кусок, жует. На вкус похоже на пепел. Всё на вкус похоже на пепел. Желудок ноет, но он игнорирует его. Проглатывает. Ему нужна еда.

Он заканчивает кусок пиццы и шагает к спальне, но его останавливает мускулистая рука Джека.

— Ещё, — требует он.

Брок качает головой. Он редко когда не слушается Джека, но сейчас иначе просто никак.  
— Не могу. Не сегодня. Не заставляй меня.

— Неудивительно, что ты так ослаб.  
Но Джек отпускает его.

У Брока нет настоящей кровати, только матрас. Он ложится вниз, на одеяло, царапающее кожу. У него кружится голова. Он хочет закрыть уставшие глаза, но он не хочет переставать видеть Джека. Тот прямо рядом с ним, пахнет еще слаще, и его черная рубашка оказывает странно успокаивающее действие. Брок глядит в светло-зеленые глаза, ловит онемевшими пальцами прядь темных волос.

— Просто дай мне умереть, — умоляет он. Он ненавидит то, как хрипло звучит его голос, каким слабым он стал, как сильно он подвёл Джека. Но он ужасно устал. Жить очень больно. Части его брони собираются очень медленно, ему еще чертовски много надо сделать. Кажется, что этому нет конца.

— Еще рано. — Голос Джека звучит мягче, нежнее. — Ты отлично справляешься. Тебе надо продержаться еще немного. Ты не можешь позволить этому ублюдку уйти безнаказанным за то, что он сделал с тобой.

Брок кивает. Он знает. Его ладонь ласкает свежевыбритую щеку Джека, и тот трется носом о кожу.

— Он должен заплатить за это, слышишь? Он забрал у тебя всё. Он забрал у тебя _меня_. Ты должен отомстить за меня, Брок.

У Брока горят глаза, и он закрывает их. Он бы заплакал, если бы у него еще оставались слёзы. Он чувствует прикосновение губ ко лбу.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь ко мне. Скоро, малыш. Очень скоро.

Ему не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы узнать об исчезновении галлюцинации. Она вернется утром, чтобы заставить его сползти с матраса.


End file.
